Timelines
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: she is abused, pregnant. Will her niece and friends help her before its to late?


Timelines

It was a warm cloudy day of Waycross, Georgia of November of 2011. We were coming back from and EMS competition.

"The weathers getting bad I hope Aunt Mel is ok." I said. Josh gulped and taped me in the shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

"I wouldn't worry about Mel." He said and pointed out of the back of the car. I looked and saw a tornado.

"WOAH!" we all yelled as it sucked us up and then we landed. We looked around and we see Melanie's house a wreak.

"What did we miss? A wild party?" Jaimie asked.

"That doesn't sound like Aunt Mel and Uncle Tom at all." I said.

"Let's check it out." Alicia said.

"Good idea." I said and we hear yelling from the house.

"That doesn't sound like Uncle Tom." I said. Suddenly we see Melanie C running out of the house wearing a long white tank top, white shorts, and her hair was long and straight. Just like in her video _Weak_. I ran over to her and stopped her and said, "Woah Aunt Mel, what's wrong?"

"It's your uncle again." She replied.

"What could've happened?" I wondered. Then Robbie pops his head out the door.

"What the…?" I thought and I got an odd look on my face.

"Can we go to your house Angel? I'm scared." Melanie said. I nodded and we walked to the house. We walk into my bedroom and she sits down on the bed and I sit next to her.

"Aunt Mel, what happened?" I asked.

"Just another beating." She said and she starts to cry and I hug her. I hear a crash as Robbie rips open the door.

"You're coming home Melanie." He said.

"No." She said in a frighten voice.

"What?" I asked and he grabs her and slaps her and drags her out of the house.

"No! Stop! Please!" she yelled and she looks at me and says, "Angel, call the cops!" and he slaps her again and she starts to cry.

"Leave her alone and get out now!" I said.

"This isn't over." He said and runs out with Melanie. We followed them as he drags her and striking her repeatedly as they trudged on. He goes inside their house with her and locks the door. We ran up to the door and tried to get in but we noticed that he locked it. We spent what seemed like an eternity searching for a way in before we found an open window. We watched silently as she threw her on the chair, we cringe as the sickening crack of his fists against her face as he sends her crashing against the floor. He catches her by the hair and pulls her up to eye level.

When the beating is happening so close by I couldn't help but look away. I couldn't stand to see her get hurt.

"I'll teach you to call for help!" he said and he kicks her.

"I'm sorry." Melanie said crying. After a few moments, he stomps away angrily and we walk into the room and I ran over to Melanie who had collapsed in a crying heap in the corner. I crouch down next to her and hugged her.

"It's Ok Aunt Mel, you're alright." I said and she cries on my shoulder, "Lets get you out of here." She nodded and we walked back to my house. We walked back into my room

"Angel, could I use your bathroom please?" She asked.

"Sure you can Aunt Mel." I said. She goes into the bathroom and shuts the door. 20mins passed and she was still in there. I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Aunt Mel, are you ok?" I asked and I hear her crying, "Aunt Mel, I'm coming in ok?" I walk in and closed the door behind me. When I walked in, I saw her leaning against the sink and looking into the mirror at herself and the cuts and bruises and then she looks down, just like in her video Weak.

She heard me come in and says, "Angel, I don't deserve this." (Meaning the beating)

"You're right. You don't." I said. She starts to cry and I hugged her again. I grabbed my hair brush and started to brush her hair.

"Oh my gosh! He ripped some of my hair out." She said

"I have an idea." I said and I comb over the place where he ripped some of her hair out. She looks into the mirror again and then she turns to me and hugs me.

"Thank you Angel, it looks good." She said hugging me.

"You're welcome Aunt Mel." I said.

"What would I do without you Angel?" She asked. It was later that night and we were watching Tv.

I came in with some hot chocolate and handed everyone some including Melanie, but she scooted away when I tried and hand her hers. I tried again and she shook her head. I sat down next to her and put ours on the table and looked at her.

"Aunt Mel? What's wrong? Don't you want some hot chocolate? I know you must be cold." I said. She shook her head again and got up and walked passed me to go into the kitchen. I got up and followed. She was in the kitchen washing her hands in the sink with cold water. I walked over to her.

"Here Aunt Mel, maybe washing your hands with warm water will help." I said as I turned on the hot water to make the water a little bit warmer. When I did she pulled her hands away and when she did I noticed a burn mark on her left hand.

"How can he do this to you?" I asked

"He's a beast." She sobbed. I was angry now. The sight of her battered and sobbing was too much for me to see. Without thinking I hugged her. I wanted Robbie to pay dearly for what he'd done to her. I wished he was dead.

"Aunt Mel. He can't hurt you anymore." I said as I stroked her hair.

"Thank you Angel." She sobbed. I slowly began to clean her wounds. I put aloe on the burns bandaging the areas tightly to prevent infection. Then I cleaned and disinfected her other minor wounds. It was a painful and time consuming process but nonetheless worth it. Soon enough she began to look like the wonderful aunt I knew.

"Excellent work as always Angel" She said.

"Thank you." I replied. We talked for a while. As the night progressed it began to feel more like a visit than protection. So after a nice conversation about the good old days I decided to get us our hot chocolate. So I went into the living room and got the cups and handed her hers and she took it.

"Hot chocolate Aunt Mel?" I asked,

"Sure Angel." She replied. She too a moment and drank from the mug. She suddenly dropped the mug. She began to shake. Then she began to mumble incoherently. She shivered and went into the fetal position. Something was wrong.

"GUYS!" I screamed. Soon enough, the guys came running to the kitchen. I went up to Melanie and listened to her breathing. Her haggard breathing suggested fear.

"What happened?" Jaimie asked.

"I was giving her hot chocolate and she freaked out." I answered.

"It's PTSD." She replied.

"Oh no, what do we do?" I asked.

"We just need to remind her where she is." Rose said. We walked into the bedroom. That's when I realized what I had to do. I sat by her on the bed and stroked her hair. I heard her start to sob as she suddenly to spasm violently. Then she suddenly stopped. What she said next scared us all.

"Robbie please don't hurt me. I can't take it anymore please I'm begging you. PLEASE STOP!" She screamed.

"Aunt Mel. It's ok, you're safe." I said as I began to cry. I walked up to her attempting to hug her. However she backed away. She backed up to the wall and started to cry. Her head was low and she buried her face into her hands. Her body even began to quiver as she sank to the floor. She stopped crying a few minutes later. Unfortunately that led to a silence. A few hors later we headed for bed. But I could hear her tossing and turning late into the night. Soon enough she was up again which made me wake up. She walked into the living room seemingly deep in thought as she walked she closed her eyes and rolled her head from side to side. She mouthed words but I couldn't tell what she was saying. She seemed to be reliving a memory. She came to rest as she leaned against far wall near the kitchen. She froze again as her memories overwhelmed her. This time it was obvious she was having flashbacks. This time her words were clear. She was reliving a fight.

"Please don't hurt me!" She screamed.

"Aunt Mel are you ok?" I asked running into the room.

"Please stop!" She screeched.

"Aunt Mel?" I said shaking her.

"Robbie I'm glad Tom was the father. He's better than you." She said and I freeze.

"Aunt Mel?" I said shocked.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed.

"Aunt Mel are you ok?" I asked. Suddenly she shook out of it.

"Sorry Angel, I kinda had a flashback to a night me and Robbie had a big fight." She replied.

"Oh that's horrible." I said.

**The next day**

As the sun rose on that clear morning I greeted it with frustration. I couldn't think of a way to help her. However that all changed as I noticed a small locket charm on her wrist. Carefully I opened it. It revealed a picture of Scarlet. Then it hit me, seeing her daughter might be what she needed. As I walked into the room I saw her. She was sitting on the bed with her hands over her face. It made me even more determined to help her, so I approached her and hugged her. She just sobbed and hugged me back.

"Aunt Mel I have a surprise for you." I said

"What is it Angel?" She asked.

"Why don't you get dressed and we'll take a ride?" I said. She nods and gets dressed and we get to the car.

"Angel I don't know about this." She said fearfully.

"I promise it's worth getting into the car." I replied,

"Ok I trust you Angel." She said getting into the passenger seat.


End file.
